


There's a boy I know. He's the one I dream of.

by skyblue993



Series: Electricity Saga. [3]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Bitchy!Jude, Electricity Saga, Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This oneshot belongs to "You Charge me up like electricity."</p>
    </blockquote>





	There's a boy I know. He's the one I dream of.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot belongs to "You Charge me up like electricity."

If there's one thing I absolutely love and cherish about sundays is this; Be lazy in bed all day with Connor Stevens.

I Wrap my arm around his naked waist and I feel him shiver by the soft touch of my fingers, drawing soft patterns on his skin.

I wish I could stay in bed like this every single day of my life, no worries, no emergency phonecalls from the showroom, no rush.. Just this blissful piece of heaven that is Connor Stevens warm body pressed against mine and His hands trails down my back and his lips running down my neck and his morning wood, pressed against my thigh.

"Babe."

I keep pretending to be asleep because let's face it ;Connor Stevens in horndog mood is just the best; Needy and desperate and..

“Fuck.” .

"Jude..." His voice sounds so sleepy as he runs his mouth down my collarbone sending shivers down my spine. 

"Baby.." He moans as he crawls down my chest and my thigh.. Before I watch him disappear under the comforter.

“Oh.. fuck, Con.”

His soft moans are muffled by the comforter over his head but I can feel him moving.. breathing softly against my dick as he catches his breath before he dives in over and over again.

“Jude, fuck.. my hair.”  
My eyes snap open as I came with a cry of his name, echoing through the room.

“Jesus.”

He complains as he reappears from underneath the cover. I look down at his face and he looks like a kicked puppy as he rubs his head with a delicious pout creeping over his lips that kind of makes me feel guilty for gripping his hair with such a brutal force.

_Fuck, I'm hard again._

Our eyes meet and my sheepish smile must have done his effect because he crawls up my body, kissing me lightly on my sweaty face.

“I love you so much.”

Connor and I have been together for almost ten years but I don't think, Even after all these years, I'll ever get used to these words dripping sweetly off his lips.

“I love you too, baby.”

My arms wrap around his shoulders as he rests his face against my warm neck.

I give a inconscious sigh of happiness thinking that I will never give this up.

I feel his eyelashes fluttering against my neck, it tickles but it's also so fucking endearing, listening to his soft breaths and watching his eyes as they slowly fall closed.

I feel his body going numb next to me.

I close my eyes as well lulled by the soft sound he makes and his soft snores playing into my ear.

This boy will be the end of me. Write this on my tombstone, because it's fucking true.

 

 

It's all perfect , like usual.

We've been sitting at the kitchen table, both of us in complete silence as Connor reads the newspaper and I take a bite of my french toast.

I like these moments of perfect peace where we're quietly enjoying each other's company.. it's so intimate and oddly, this “Married couple” Moment makes me wonder what would it be like..

Probably the sixteen years old me would have rolled his eyes and saying shit like: “I'm never gonna get married.” “Who does that shit anymore?” “ I want to achieve my goals and dreams before lock myself to another person.” But twenty six years old me would reply to that brainless, yet fabulous kid. “What's the point of achieving your dreams if you ain't no one you can share them with? ”

_Connor.._

Look, I have no words to describe how supportive he's been through my whole life. It's astonishing. I can't even mention all the times he's been by my side even when I begged him to leave me the fuck alone. Because he knows me. He knows I'm a fucking annoying human being. He knows I close off when things get too hectic.. and he knows that even when I pray him to leave me alone, _it's when I need him the most._

So yes, I want eventually to get married to him.

I want to wake up every morning next to him and call him my husband and having terrific sex with him as married couple and fight over chores or tv shows.. I want _him entirely._

“You okay?” He asks as he looks up from over the page of newspaper.

“Yeah..”

“You look a bit..” He trails off as he puts the journal down, his eyes piercing right through me.

“A bit?”

Damn knot in my throat.. I can't even utter the words out loud.

“Weird..” He says and when my eyebrow arches up he adds. “Weirder than usual.”  
“Fuck you.”  
He laughs and suddenly It feels better.. the anxiety running through my whole body starts fading away..

“I love you too.”

He looks at me with fond eyes before I watch him standing up.

“Where are you going?”  
Doroty our housekeeper and big help in running this household comes in the room just as Connor motions to leave.

They exchange a weird look before Connor turns to face me.  
“I have few errands to take care of.”  
Sounds like a lie but okay.

“I'm coming with.”  
Doroty rushes to my side, her breath fast and a bit in the verge of panic as she says.

“What about Mani-Pedi with the minions, Mr. Jude?”  
“Crap.. I totally forgot about that.”  
Connor smiles before leaving a soft kiss on my cheek.

“Don't wait me for lunch.” He says and before I have the chance to ask him why the hell would he skip our lunch together, he's already out of the room.

###

 

"Where the hell are you?"

"Um.. I'm around."

"Around?"

"Listen.. Babe, I really need to hang up the phone.. I'll see you tonight."

"Connor Stevens I swear..." 

He hungs up the call before I have the chance to say anything else.

###

 

"He's cheating on me."

Doroty keeps massaging my foot, giving sympathetic snorts once in a while.

"He's not. Mr. Jude."

"He is! He's been weird all morning."

She doesn't say anything else and that makes me wonder.. Because Doroty's worse than me when it comes to gossiping...

"What do you know, D.?"

Her eyes widens as she keeps rubbing my foot. She avoids eye contact with me and that gives me the confirmation I'm looking for.

"Tell me."

"I don't know anything."

Her voice comes out shaky and scared as she says.

"I swear, Mr. Jude, I only know that Mr. Stevens loves you so so much and--"

"I swear, Doroty.. If you don't spill the beans about Connor I'll make you scrub his underwear for a month."

She looks at me with wide eyes, her mouth falling open , her voice filled with outrage as she says.

"You wouldn't!"

I wouldn't. I mean.. _I'm a bitch_ but I'm not that horrible..

She sighs as she gets up, neglecting my other foot.

"I.. Can't tell you. You'll have to find out on your own, Mr. Jude.. _I promised."_

"Fuck this shit."

She glares at me for my choice of words and she keeps staring at me as I head upstairs.

I sink on my bed and as I close my eyes, my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"My driver is coming to get you. Be ready."

I roll my eyes at that, even though he can't see me.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Jude." He says, exasperation filling his voice. "Don't be an ass and don't roll your eyes."

"How do you even--"

I look around me, looking for hidden cameras or something..

"I just know you."

His voice is filled with amusement as he says.

"I can't wait to see you." 

He breathes out before hanging up the call.

_"Fucking Connor Stevens."_

I guess I should get dressed.

###

"Where exactly are we going?"

Sebastian, Connor's driver, doesn't reply. Why would he since I'm not worthy of explanations? Why anyone should give me a reply to my questions..

It's not like I'm a poor human being, in need of answers.. Anyway..

"We're here."

I don't even say goodbye as I climb out of Connor's car. Fuck Sebastian and his rudeness.

I hear myself giving a short intake of breath realizing that we're just outside a park.

_The Park._

I feel my eyes filling with tears as I remember glimpses of our past.. ten years ago, in this place Connor opened up to me.

I remember running towards him. I was scared that he was just a projection of my mind.. something that wasn't really there but the fear of losing Connor made me see.

But no..

I remember His strong arms wrapping around my waist, his scent, his breaths soft and relieved against my neck.

He was here and he was okay and most importantly, his father knew about us and he was here because he loved me, _he loves me._

 

_You are strong, You carry people, You carry me.”_

 

"You have to Follow the sings."

I hear Sebastian say and even though it's dark, I can clearly see those signs here and there that will lead me the way to Connor.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No thanks. I'd rather no one to witness my boyfriend being murdered."

I walk towards the first sign and it says.

_"You're a pain in the ass."_

It honestly makes me laugh out loud.

"Wow. Thank you boyfriend."

Oh. There's an arrow that indicates me to turn to the left.

There are several of these signs. The second one says, "You are brutally territorial, jealous and possessive." ….And I'm not gonna feel guilty about that, man.

The third one. “You're kind and loving and the most amazing person I've ever met.”

There's another one that indicates to walk through a small path of threes that I know it will lead to the small pond.

Any curse word playing in my mind in that moment gets brutally interrupted when I'm met with that sight.

"Wow."

On the grass, just few feets away from me.. there's a multitude of candles forming a heart and he's waiting for me in the middle of it.

"Holy friggin. _. Stevens._. this.."  
"Do you like it?" He asks with voice full of wonder and so freaking adorable.. God.

Oh my God.

"T-This looks like a scene out of a Nicholas Sparks movie."

"You love that shit."

I take a shaky step forward and I give a soft nod of my head. "I do love that shit." and this.. _in a way,_  seems like the ending scene of the Notebook when Noah screams to Allie.

 

_"Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing._

_..So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, for ever, you and me, every day. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like?"_

  
“Connor?”  
  
I walk towards him because I can't seriously stand here when the boy of my dreams reenacted a sort of a movies scene.. I suddenly feel a sharp pain of guilt spreading through my chest at the way I've been acting ever since this morning.

I've been constantly bitching and Connor was just trying to surprise me in the most absolutely sweetest way possible.

“Wait.” He sighs and I do what he says, and I have to Thank God because my legs are slightly bucking right now.

 

“I want to say something, before you come here.”

 

I give a soft nod of my head, feeling a knot in my throat that makes me feel like  _I'm suffocating.._

 

He takes a deep breath and he says.

“Okay.. wow.. this is.. the most difficult thing I've ever done in my entire life. So.. as you read on the sings..”

“I read them.”

 

He laughs at the bitchiness filling my voice.. but I mean.. What was he expecting?

“There are the things I hate and love the most about you.”

Oh..

“I love how possessive you are. It makes me feel protected and loved and..”  
  
“And?”

“ _At home.”_

Fuck.

“You're my _home,_ Jude.”

He gives that painful moan when he watches me starting to cry.

“Baby.. don't cry. I don't want to see you cry.. fuck, come here.”

And I do.

I walk past the candles laying on the grass, being careful to not drop any of them since you know, I'd rather come home in one piece and before I have the chance to throw myself into his arms, he cups my cheeks wiping at my tears.

  
“I love you.. I love you so much that.. I don't think it's even possible to love you more, yet I do.. I fall in love with you more and more every single day.” and then, when I'm fully convinced that the surprises are over.. He kneels down. Oh my fucking..

 

“Connor.” It's a breathless moan more than a actual word, the one slipping off my lips.

  
He opens his mouth to ask the question and I.. have to ruin everything like I usually do.

“Yes! ”

He laughs, running his hand over his face, he ignores me and he takes a deep breath.

“Jude Adams Foster..”

“I Said yes! ”

We're both laughing at his point while our eyes are shining with tears of happiness, sparkling through them.

"Okay.. Let's give this another shot." He sighs with a dork smile on his face.

"Jude Adams Foster..."

"Connor Stevens get the hell up here."

"oh man.. Would you please shut up and let me propose?"

I can't hold back the happy laugh that escape at that, Connor's still smiling at me but his eyebrow is perfectly arched in a frustrated way.

I fight back the tears as I give a soft nod. 

He takes my hand and I'm glad that I'm not the only one trembling in this moment.

He looks up at me with those eyes  I've fallen in love with since the first time They've locked with my own, and I literally feel the ground shaking underneath my feet-- Probably it's just me, shaking to my core-- at the _love_ clear and vivid inside of his gaze.

"Jude Adams Foster." He gives a soft laugh as he says.

_"I guess third time's the charm.."_

Just fucking ask the question, man...

"You're incredible." He breathes out, his fingers tracing over my wrist.

"We've been through everything together and Since the day I've met you, it's been an emotional rollercoaster all along."

"True."

"Sixteen years old me probably would have snorted and said things like: _I'm never gonna get married._. I.. Was to silly and immature to understand how lucky I was going to be."

"You, my love, have always made me a better person.. With you, I discovered what love means and I just want to spend the rest of my life with you."

God.. 

I'm hopeless.

I imposed myself to not cry but.. Come on.. It takes one look at the boy kneeled across from me whose face is lit up by the soft light of candles surrounding us, to make me an emotional wreck.

Tears start falling on his hand and on the grass.

He takes a deep breath before wiping at his eyes.

"Jude, will you marry me?"

His soft smile quickly turns into a worried frown as he gets up on his feet, his hands cupping my cheeks as he asks me.

"Jude? Jude.. Baby.. Please say something.."

In this moment.. I feel like the time has stopped. My gaze is fixed on a random spot on the grass while my brain processes what just happened. 

This.. 

This is happening, right?

I need to make sure..

"Slap me."

Connor's face contorts in confusion.

"What the fuck?"

"I need to.." 

I'm rambling. Oh God, he's just proposed and I'm saying shit like these.. Why am I even saying these things in the first place? 

"I need to know."

"Jude." Connor's soft voice breaks my chain of thoughts. I look at him in the eyes and it only takes one look.. 

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"Oh my God!"

"Jude?"

"Did you... Oh my God, Connor did you just--"

"Yes." Now he sounds truly frustrated as he shakes my entire frame by my shoulders.

"You were there." He says with genuine confusione filling  His voice. "You literally said yes."

"I--" I can't breathe.. Oh God, I need to sit down.

I close my eyes as my butt makes contact with the grass and I register his body crawling across from me.

"Jude what the... Are you having a panic attack over this?" 

 I shake my head because I'm not.. It's just.. A lot to process.

Lots of things happened tonight and I just need to breathe for a second.

_Inhale.. Exhale.._

Okay, so.. This is happening. Connor refuses to slap me but I guess this isn't a dream, okay.

Connor planned this over the top romantic surprise and he proposed and.. Oh my God, He proposed! He want to be my husband and spend his life with me.. 

Fuck this is..

"God Jude, I know you're a drama queen but if the answer is no just say it."

 My eyes snap open at his wrecked voice and My heart clenches inside of my chest when I'm met by the sight of hot tears streaming down his face, contorted in a embarrassed frown. No, oh no...

"W-What?" _No.. I.. This is overwelming happiness.._   It's not what you think.. I want to. Fuck if I want to, I literally said it.

 _So say it again,_ My brain screams at me. _Let him know._

I want to but the words I desperately need to say just feel stuck in my throat..

"Never mind." He says, cracking an awkward smile, he stands up before holding out his hand to me.

"Let's go home."

_"No."_

Jesus, finally I regained the power of speech.. Kind of.

I stand up as well, facing him and he has this adorable confused frown flashing across his features.. 

"No?"

_"Yes."_

"Yes?"

I roll my eyes at this mess I made and I need to fix it, right now.

"I want you, now and forever.." 

I hear his short intake of breath as his hand rests on my cheek.

"My answer is yes."

 


End file.
